


& The Hand of the Emperor

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [68]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo finds life much better now.





	

He wakes curled tight in arms that have stilled his writhing, that have soothed his dreams. Breathing on his neck, but instead of prey-fear, he’s comforted by the tickle of it. 

One foot pushes against his calf, and the bed smells of their rabid lovemaking, no matter how often the sheets are changed. His body feels relaxed, the tension of full days bled right out. 

Of course today will put cares back on his bones. There’s still plenty of work to do, and he has his role to fulfil for the security of their Empire. The difference now, though, is the man he works for cares for him. Cares _about_ him. If there was something he truly felt uncomfortable doing, Hux would not only pick up on it, but ask him why. 

Either Kylo’s mind would be put at ease, or else the task would be adjusted, avoided, or re-allocated. Usually just admitting it caused him some anxiety was enough to be able to handle it, or the safety net of being allowed to fail or retreat was sufficient. It helped his overall confidence, and the worries came less and less frequently. 

They would need to get up, soon. Wander into the ‘fresher. Maybe have an intimate moment there, or maybe before they left the bed. Lazy kisses, gentle smiles, reaffirming touches. Kylo likes their 'everyday’ contact as much as their more involved sessions. Anything that gets them closer and involves kisses is good for him. Maybe he’ll wake Hux with a sloppy blowjob, and be rewarded by a soapy hand in the spray. Quick stimulus, a bodily buzz, then breakfast and work. 

He remembers days before, when he’d felt like a third wheel in a relationship involving him, Hux, and 'work’, but now he knows he can comm him for a quick chat if he’s feeling a little lower for any reason. Knows he will look down and see tiny typed reminders of affection, something that didn’t come easily to Hux, but which he was happy to build into his mental routine once he understood the impact a sincere expression at the time of thinking it could have on Kylo’s mood. 

Scheduled lunch dates. Messages confirming delays, instead of wondering and waiting. Kylo finds ways for planned and itemised order to be comforting, instead of confining. Hux finds ways to add a little spontaneity to deepen their bonds. 

Kylo stops fighting and resenting. Hux stops feeling trapped and inadequate. It works. 

There’s no lingering threat, and Kylo flourishes. Hux cares about him. Hux **loves** him. He doesn’t need to feel afraid any more, and he dives under the covers to remind Hux of his utter devotion in return for his love and protection. He can’t ever remember feeling better.


End file.
